Nate The Victorious Part 2: A Pirate At Large
}} The pirate named Nate The Victorious grew to become a powerful mighty force. He conquered EITC, navy, Undead and other foes. He is part of the guild Tessas's Terrors. With this guild he crushes foes and rips through any enemies. One of the largest events in Nate's early career was his part in the EITC wars. The EITC Black guard under Lord Beckett was a major threat to the Caribbean due to their evil and cruel way of running things. As such an alliance of pirates, frenchmen and other governments banded together to create the EITC Alliance. At first the EITC was separated into several guilds. There was the British EITC Military, the Co Black Guard, and others. Nate, knowing that the EITC could only be up to no good, joined to spy. CO Black Guard was a good fit, though thru it he made many new foes. The main powers in the big non-pirate governments were Cad Bane, Samuel Redbeard, Lord Kwagar of The Great Empire, and several other people who Nate associated with and who are still involved in wars and chaos to this day. The Co. Black Guard began training Nate to beome a vicious spy and assassin. Using these skills, he vicously interrogated many pirates. Lord Kwagar had an alliance of pirates and other fiends under his command. A man named Peason Wright was also involved in these dealings. Nate took it upon himself to make sure everyone knew who we he was. He also advaced in rank swiftly due to his brash yet useful outlook. After several battles with the enemy the EITC guilds knew it was time to team up. Lord Leon was a major threat and needed to be stopped. So the EITC resistance guilds as well as France, led by Duchess of Anemois and others, along with some pirates joined forces to make the Anti-Leon Alliance. Nate was promoted and highly trusted by Bane the leader of his guild and the Alliance. Kwagar presented himself to be a threat to the Alliance as he hunted down Bane's wife and others. Ryan, a fellow EITC man who was unpopular due to his dark past, joined forces with Nate. Nate discovered that Ryan worked for very evil men in the past, such as Kwagar. Many times Ryan and Nate met with Kwagar's goons. Nate was ready to fight, but Ryan held back. Eventually the chaos resulted in a vicious duel between Nate and Kwagar. Nate was on Tortuga with many pirates when Wager and some of his men appeared. Nate, seeing the chance to destroy enemies, as he so often did, challenged Kwagar to a duel. Nate just smirked and drew his sword ready to fight. Lord Kwagar knew he had the chance to crush one of the big wigs of the EITC. Nate, feeling almost feral, drew his blade and attacked savagely yet with skill. "Is this the best you can do???" Nate continued to taunt Kwagar. He defeated two of his men and dueled Kwagar himself for about ten minutes. Non of the other pirates on Tortuga noticed, so Kwagar and Nate's duel was private and personal. Nate slashed this way and that! Kwagar parried and blocked and used his superior patience to win the fight. Both opponents gained injuries but Nate, having become used to the pain, shrugged it off and would not cease smiting at Kwagar. Kwagar eventually decided to leave before it got worse. After the destruction of Leon's guild and the breakdown of the Alliance, Nate realized, with a word from his former guild master, that being a pirate gave true freedom. Nate agreed and recinded his EITC membership. After these events things went slowly for Nate. Nate made enemies of many EITC Black Guardsmen as well as skeletons of the army of Jolly Roger. Nate was involved in the Halloween Wars. Jolly increased the amount of ships in his armada and cursed the Caribbean. He put up a major fight against the Pirate Armies of The Brethren Court. During the final battle of the Halloween Wars, Jolly Roger raged a huge battle against Tortuga. Nate and his guild along with other pirates aorrounded tortuga. Wave after wave of the undead pirate soldiers came aboard. Many dueled Nate without mercy but Nate tore through them only wanting revenge on Jolly. He had heard the stories of Roger's cruelty and wanted to repay him, an eye for an eye. At the final three waves, Jolly used the Muertos Moon curse to turn many of Nate's men and women undead. Nate still prevailed along with his guild captain and officers. Cutting through the enemy, Nate eventually dueled Jolly with guns, voodoo, and swords at his side. This was only one of the duels Nate had had with Jolly, but it was by far the most chaotic. Eventually, the undead fell, and the town was repaired. Nate The Victorious continued his adventures at sea. He battled many bounty hunters, mainly the Cutter Shark. He also at one point made friends with a pirate named Maggie. Things went slowly for a while and Nate continued to become a more polished pirate. The EITC sunk one of his flagships and as a result prompted Nate to storm Kingshead and raid the fort. The Navy and EITC fell until he reached Remington The Vicious. Remington and Nate dueled viciously, but Nate was not yet mighty enugh to win. He was arrested by Remington, but broke free using an old trick learned from his friend Jack Sparrow. Nate continued to hone his skills. He met many more pirates and enemies and soon became one of the most feared swashbucklers to be known in the Caribbean! Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO